Koma Inu's S Class Trial Part 2: Tomija
Remember to follow the rules posted here. Nova will be your proctor. Tomija's Maze Trial When you enter the maze you are immediately greeted with a forked path... Will you choose the one on the left, which you hear a small child crying for help, or the one on the right where you see the a chest of unknown items (anything could be in there) slowly being dragged away? Answer: I walk cautiously toward the small child, ready to cast a shadow shield if necessary. You arrive at a dead end corridor and are forced to turn back but your choice has been noted. When you arrive at the place you came from the chest is gone but a Vulcan stands in your path. Walls slam down behind you and the monstrous creature and light floods the room... how do you proceed? Answer: Using the now numerous shadows cast by the light, I will cast a shadow prison. The beast is either an illusion or there is a human within it. I will leave it there and proceed. Congrats on recognizing the illusion. Now as you proceed you come to another split in the path (looks like a T now)... will you go left or right? Answer: The right. As you walk along the corridor to your right you notice it getting considerably darker. It twist and turns a bit and the further you go, the harder it gets to see and focus. You are light headed and all of your muscles feel heavy when suddenly you hit a wall. As you breathe you realize the air is sickeningly sweet... you've been breathing in a gas that has messed with your senses. You look up to see a ''memory make mage ''(think about it)' and a clone of yourself. First: who do you think the mage is? Second: How will you proceed?' Answer: Ahneybeth is most likely the memory make mage. The clone of myself is most likely an illusion brought on by the gas. I surround myself in a shadow sphere, keeping out as much of the gas as I can. Ahneybeth is the memory make mage. The gas is already affecting you and the clone isn't quite an illusion. He is able to push himself inside your sphere and attack you using shadows for both. He is able to be beaten and Ahneybeth is in control of creating spells for him to use on you... now how do you fight? '(Hint: Lacrima's store magical energy.) Answer: First, I have figured out that the clone is a lacrima controlled by Ahneybeth's memory make magic. I cast world of nightmares around myself and the clone engulfing the two of us in darkness. Normally I would attack the one in control but I couldn't do that to a guild mate. She doesn't know me well as I do not train inside the guild but if the fight drags on she will learn my style quickly, assuming she can see what the clone sees. '(She can.) '''I have to end it with one attack so I will continue my fight within the world of nightmares spell. '''What attack will you use to defeat this clone then? Because what is seen within my world of nightmares is under my control I make her see the opposite of what I am doing then cast a barrage of shadow spikes, completely destroying the clone. To deal with the gas I wrap shadows around my arms and legs using them to move them rather than my actual muscles, which are under the gases effects. You work your way out of the dead end and proceed to the path you didn't choose. As you move the gases effects wear off. You come to wider part of the hall and see a table. On it is one card that says A and one that says B... which do you choose? Answer: Card B. You flip it over to find the following questions. 1) How far are you willing to go to reach you goal of S Class? 2) What are you willing to face to achieve that goal? Monsters? Your fears? The demon inside? What are your limits? Answer 1: I care little for title such as S Class. There are, in fact, much more powerful wizards in our guild, but I want to prove myself with this. Therefore I am willing to go as far as I can without dishonoring myself or my guild. Aswer 2: Anything that is thrown at me will only serve to get me closer to understanding myself. I will not know my limits until I have reached them. "Well said." The table disappears and you walk forward where you see the guild master and Nova waiting for you. You have successfully made your way through the maze to the center! Now based off context clues, which numbered path did you start off on in the maze? Answer: 4 CORRECT Once you have decided which path you think you chose, please continue on to the final part of this challenge. Link: The Inner Circle of the Maze